Talk:Eternal Alcia
Uh.... Look Anon, since I was a good friends of yours.... One thing that you need to know, IF you're gonna make her into XXX & XXX which means consist 2 person in one unit, you should change the Gender to Genderless.... Take a look from Heroes Fei and Fang..... For me, the BB's abilities that you set to them is kinda low or underwhelming, here's the reason *No matter what kind of it that you gave to the player whether it was free or not, but to use an actual 7* Unit as a Material was kinda waste.... Even Fei and Fang who were skipping their 7* and only have 47 Cost was still better than this..... Yes I know it's totally unfair to have this comparing to summon base, but as I said earlier.... 7* Base Material? Come one Anon, you can really make it better than that... Even Haido can kick their beautiful combo... And he's a Free Unit that can be compare to Alice the Summoned Units, plus he wasn't using any 7* Unit as a material. The only units that I can compare to them is.... Almost none because I don't think I will ever use them.... Here's the reason why I can't use them in my squad. *You've got no focus Anon-bro, I mean what are you gonna be doing to this units? Critical? Ailments? Healer? A Colosseum Units that have AI? I mean I'm not bragging, LET THOSE WHO READ THIS KNOW THAT I WASN'T BRAGGING, I WAS JUST MERELY TALKING WITH MY GOOD FRIEND ANON IN HERE SO WHOEVER READ THIS COMMENT BESIDES ANON, PLEASE DON'T BE A D*CKHEAD. Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, when I was making my Units, I have some kind of thoughts about what's the main role of this Unit and what they should do, I mean you're probably have it, but to me it's kinda messy.... Pick a part, you see Haido? Whoever sees him knows that he has a messy LS and BB's, but we can all agree that he was a Support.... He can do Healing and OD which is OP. Granted my previous Units like Zack the brother of Zenia or even Harmonia is kinda messy since at that time I don't have any base.... I just wanna create it in the way I like it till I know from the people who read my articles say this something to me "John, it seems your Units is kinda messy.... I mean what kind of a Unit that have most of the buffs in the game? Zack is basically like Ensa, Avant and Gabriela in one packaged, pick a part! Make it balance!" That's what I do since he told me like that..... Wallace is a Defender, Suzaku is Status, Healer and AI, Alto Vivian are Support.... I'm choosing my part..... While yours in here let's see... Critical? Are you kidding me? We have 7* base that has 100% Boost to Critical Damage and granted she can't do any attack, but yours are the weirdest, the reason why Avant got 50% Boost in Critical Damage it's because he got in LS which we can assumed it was for balancing purpose. Your LS consist Boost ATK, Healing when Critical and 1 K.O. Resists, You've got a critical part but you have to be under it.... It's such a waste, especially what with those I said about in above. For now I guess it should be like this..... Sorry if I was being rude, trust me.... I will never do any harm to you..... It's an advice from a good friends of yours.